kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Power Armor
The NMW Heavy Combat Power Armors (HCPA) or just commonly referred to as Combat Power Armors (CPA) are lethal Exo suits from the Helghast Empire mostly used by 31st Optimum Legion until the Imperial Civil War started. They were made by New Metal Works, a sub company of New Vektan Works. The CPAs are deployed for large scale outside land battles. Design and Armaments It is somewhat was based on the older NMW Exo Armor used for Helghan's Fist, but mostly the schematics are original. The CPA is made of Titanium alloy plating and Nano-composite titanium fibers, that can protect the pilot from biological weaponry and inhospitable environments but MK 1 is vulnerable to almost to all heavy weaponry and EMP bursts. The CPAs carry a NVW Heavy Gauss Rifle that can wipe out armored Infantry and light Vehicles and are equipped with jetpacks. Motion-capture is used to physically control and pilot the CPA. It takes very skilled pilots to operate these armors with great strength and stamina which is why it is rarely used outside the 31st in the first of many years. The CPA is very flexible, where it can dodge rockets thanks to the jetpacks and sprint for over 30 mph for a great amount of time. They are powered by the unique Power EXO Fusion Core, designed just for the CPA. History The Empire wanted the CPAs be deployed for it's troops during the T.E.W. but NMW needed more time to create a new, better exo suit, thus they were never saw battle in the war. In 2418 they created experimental units for the 31st Legion can test them for years to come. By 2423, the first real models were deployed for the 31st, CPA MK l. In 2428, CPA MK l was finally allowed to be used by other units. Models CPA MK 1 The CPA MK l is roughly 5 times larger than a normal size man. It can run for 35 mph. They are used for hit and run tactics due to them being a big target for heavy weapons but also being used for supporting friendly Infantry. The CPA MK l are usually supported by one or two buddy drones for repair or combat roles. It can also hold something up to 60 tons. It weighs about 5000 tons. CPA MK 2 There was not much demand for a new CPA unit for awhile due to the lack of major conflicts in years. However, with the Helghast Civil War starting in the 2450s, NMW was ordered to create a new CPA. The CPA MK 2 is 4 times larger than the MK 1 and has much thicker armor that can handle heavy weapon fire. It is equipped with 2 large heavy particle-beam canons that is used to take out heavy armored Vehicles and a larger Heavy Gauss Rifle. It weighs about 28000 tons and can carry an object up to 95 tons. To protect it self from air attacks, the CPA MK 2 can deploy a energy force field. Because of the more thicker armor, the MK 2 can handle a fight on it's own. Category:Helghast Empire